Instincts
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Story of seasons one-shots about Ibuki and some of the bachelors. Yaoi lemon
1. Chapter 1

**This story was a request from ben4kevin. I hope it's to your enjoyment**

* * *

Ibuki thought about Klaus as he organized his fridge. The blonde farmer couldn't stop smiling ever since last Tuesday. He had finally grown the courage to ask out his crush, Klaus, Oak tree town's perfume maker. Ibuki didn't think that the older man would accept his feelings. Marian had admitted to him that Klaus was 'Not in the closet anymore'. A knock on his door made the farmer jump.

"I'm coming," he closed the fridge and opened his door. To his surprise, Klaus was on the other side of it. The perfumer looked a bit tired, bags under his sharp golden gaze. His black hair was as messy as usual.

"Good evening, Ibuki. Hope you don't mind me coming in."

"Not at all. I was just cleaning my house is all. You came at a good time. I was just about to make some tea. Would you like me to get you a glass as well? I'm not sure how good it'll taste."

"I'll drink anything you make."

"Alright."

Ibuki set the tea and decided to bake some sweets as well. He knew that his boyfriend could not handle spicy foods, so he made sure not to add any spices to the dishes he gives the older man. He'd make him bouillabaisse, but he didn't think it'd go well with the tea.

Klaus watched his new boyfriend cook with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but notice how his green jacket was threatening to fall off of his shoulders. He especially couldn't stop the hardness in his pants as he stared at the farmer's body. When Ibuki set the tea down in front of Klaus, the older man nodded and took a sip. It was very sweet, as if Ibuki added more sugar than usual. He looked around and saw a bags of seeds and a box lunch.

"Hey Ibuki. Where did you get those?"

"The seeds? Fritz. Unless you were talking about the food? Raeger made some for me," he sat down, chugging down the fresh tea, "I didn't think it'd be this good."

"Ibuki," Klaus got to his feet, "Come here for a second."

"Huh?"

"I said come here," he pulled the farmer to his feet and dragged the farmer to the couch and threw him down.

"What the?" Ibuki gave him a look, "Klaus, what are you doing?"

"You are mine."

"What?"

Before he could do anything, Klaus was over him, kissing him on the mouth. Ibuki froze for a moment, his heart pounding. Soon enough he was kissing him with equal amount of force. He had missed Klaus, since he has been too busy with his farm to spend time with his boyfriend. When Klaus finally pulled back to let him breathe, he started to take off his cloak.

Ibuki took deep breathes as the older man proceeded to do the same with the rest of his clothes. He looked at his body, noticing how muscular Klaus was. He couldn't tell from his outfit. When Klaus reached for his pants, Ibuki stopped his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming you as my own."

"What?" Ibuki looked away with a blush, "Fine. If-f-f that's what you want."

"What I thought," Klaus managed to get all his clothes off and proceeded to undress Ibuki. The farmer's face wouldn't go back to pale, it staying a permanent shade of scarlet.

"Are you sure this is ok so early into our relationship?" Ibuki asked as soon as he was completely undressed. He didn't like how Klaus was staring at his member.

"It'll be fine," Klaus lifted his hips, "Do you have any lube?"

"It's in my clos-s-set."

After getting it from Ibuki's closet and rubbing some onto his dick, he positioned himself at Ibuki's entrance. He looked into the farmer's eyes to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. When Ibuki started breathing normally, Klaus thrusted. Ibuki gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. He gripped Klaus's back as the perfurmer continued to plunge into him. Ibuki could feel himself getting closer to the edge, especially with Klaus jerking him off at the same time.

"Klaus," he whimpered weakly, "I love you."

"I love. . . you too," Klaus grunted as he sped up for a moment. Ibuki was gripping him pretty tightly. He gave one last thrust before coming, grunting harshly. Ibuki moaned his name as he finished, his semen shooting across their stomachs.

"I'm exhausted," Ibuki's head sank into the couch pillow.

"You're so adorable," Klaus kissed him roughly, making his lips feel like they were going numb. When the older man pulled away, Ibuki took a deep breath.

"Like I said before. You. Are. Mine."

"I know," Ibuki couldn't help but smile. Klaus was his as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ibuki wiped his forehead and glared up at the sun. It has been getting extremely hot lately. He could deal with a bit of heat, but this was utterly ridiculous. It was like the sun was at war with him. He had to wait a few minutes before he was able to finish watering his crops. He took a drink of orange juice that was in his bag. His stomach rumbled, reminding the blonde that he hasn't eaten anything all day. It was Thursday, so Raeger would be busy all day. He missed his boyfriend. He knew that Raeger was a popular guy, so girls would be bound to flirt with him. He clenched his fingers at the thought. But he couldn't blame the chef. He was just too hot for his own good.

"Moo!" his cow, Cookie, mooed at him, reminding him that he still had things to do. He couldn't let his jealousy get in the way of his work. It still bothered him though. Did Raeger like him the same way? Raeger did except his confession, despite the chef being straight before his relationship with Ibuki. But what's to stop him from cheating? Even if they broke up, there were still many girls that Raeger can bounce back with. The girls in town didn't hate him, but he didn't think any of them liked him that way. He suspected that Angela knew he wasn't straight.

He shook the thoughts from his head. _Focus Ibuki! He likes you and you like him. You will be fine._ He tried to reason with himself, but he couldn't help it. Raeger was his first boyfriend. He had girlfriends in the past, but they were nothing like Raeger. They never made him feel this nervous. Maybe there was a way to show the cook how much he appreciated him. Show him so much love that he wouldn't ever get bored of him. His birthday was coming up. Ibuki figured out what he was going to do. He was going to give Raeger the best birthday gift ever.

The chef himself took a walk, closing the restaurant early. There weren't as many people today, and Ibuki himself told him to get out of his house. He didn't know what the farmer was planning, but he was very patient. He sat down near the river, wondering what he should make the special for this week. He was thinking of making it Ibuki's favorite gift, but the ingredients were complicated to get. He was thinking of doing it around the farmer's birthday, but that wasn't going to come around until winter. He looked up as he heard someone yelling his name.

"What do you want Fritz?"

"I've been told to tell you to go home. Ibuki seemed a bit impatient, so you might want to hurry," the ginger boy gave him a cheeky smile, "Well, time for me to go fishing. I need to eat something for dinner. Happy birthday man."

"Thank you." He nodded, before turning to walk home. As he passed by villagers, people kept telling him to have a happy birthday. He wasn't surprised that everyone knew that it was his birthday. He lived in town ever since he was little. It was such a pleasant place. It was all thanks to Ibuki that the town was so popular. He had brought many different kinds of traders into town. It meant more people in the restaurant, so he was pretty happy.

When he entered the restaurant, it was dark. He didn't turn the lights off. He wanted to find the switch, but he could see a bit of light coming from up the stairs. He could hear footsteps, so Ibuki might be here. No one else would enter his place when he was gone. Well unless Fritz wanted to use his kitchen.

"Hello, Ibuki is that you?"

"Yes! Just get up here already."

"Alright. Coming up."

What he saw when he got upstairs caused him to blush. Ibuki was wearing a very revealing maid outfit with brown dog ears on his head. His blue gaze was focused on the wall, and his face saw a lot redder than his.

"Ibuki, this is," he ran his hands through his hair, "You did all this for me? I'm touched."

"This is only for today. Since it's your birthday and all."

"Thank you. Surprised that you haven't given me a gift."

"This is the gift," Ibuki mumbled, "It's me. Goddess, this is so embarrassing!"

"No need to be embarrassed," Raeger kissed him, "So I get you for the whole evening?"

A quick nod was all the chef needed. He pulled Ibuki back to him and put his lips back onto the farmer's. They were slow at first, but with Ibuki pressing himself into his chest, he knew that the blonde wanted more. Raeger pushed him slowly, leading him to the bed. He took off his apron and adjusted his tie. Ibuki undressed and watched him with amazement. Raeger looked really great. The way his brown locks complement his light blue eyes. The very eyes that were exploring his whole body. He closed his eyes and the chef reclaimed his lips.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Ibuki wiggled his hips, trying to get Raeger in position.

"I haven't had it yet," Raeger bit his ear, "You're still wearing those adorable dog ears for me. It makes you cuter." He thrusted in slowly, as Ibuki dug his nails into his back. He started slow as the farmer moaned.

"Do you like it?"

"Don't ask me that! Ahhh."

"You don't have to deny your feelings," Raeger licked his neck slowly, "I need more of you."

"What. . . ah. . . do you mean?"

"This," he grabbed Ibuki's member between his fingers, moving his hands in sync with his movements. Ibuki panted as his boyfriend pleasured him. His hands gripped the sheets beside him. He felt like he was going to rip the blankets if they keep going.

"Rae. . .ger," he moaned more, "I think I'm going to."

"Good. I'm close as well," he grabbed one of the farmer's hands, "At the same time?"

"Ok."

Soon they came, screaming out the other's name. They were sure that someone in town could hear screaming, but neither of them seemed to care. After Raeger pulled out, he rolled to the side and panted.

"So now did you enjoy your present," Ibuki panted, kissing the birthday boy deeply, "Happy birthday Raeger."

"Thank you for such a nice gift. You made me extremely happy today."


	3. Chapter 3

The heat must have been getting to Fritz. The ginger-haired farmer wiped the sweat from his forehead as he helped Ibuki water his crops. He found his blonde friend in the middle of work, so he decided that he could use a hand. Ibuki had nodded in gratitude and went to go take care of his animals. As a fellow farmer, Fritz felt a bit overwhelmed that the other farmer was doing so much better than him. Compared to his, Fritz's farm looked like a complete mess. Ibuki's farm was so organized. His crops were on one side and his animals on the other.

"Thanks for helping me out," Ibuki was pushing his animals outside to graze. Fritz's eyes lowered as he studied the farmer. His shirt clung to his chest, revealing a muscular build. His pants made his ass stand out to him. He couldn't deny that Ibuki had a _very_ good body. He must have been staring for too long, because Ibuki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Fritz shrugged, "Is that all the crops that you have? I think my arms might fall off."

"Yup that's it," Ibuki gave his cow one last pet, "I planted a lot this year. I lost my last conquest to Georgio, so I want to try to do a lot better this time. I'll show him who the better farmer is."

"I'm sure you will do fine bro!" He slapped Ibuki's bottom, "You're a way better farmer."

Ibuki didn't know what was up with Fritz. Why in the world was he being so touchy with him today? Maybe the sun's rays were making the redhead go crazy? Fritz was a scatterbrain, but this was different. Fritz didn't even seem to be fazed by it.

"Uh, thank you. I just wish the other two would stop reminding. Especially Elise. She doesn't have to remind the rest of Oak Tree that she's rich. I think we can fucking see it."

"I know. I'm fully aware of how different we all are. But I'm gettin' better, I swear."

"You know it's pretty hot. Should I make us some tea?" Ibuki changed the topic.

"Alright! Your tea is awesome!" Fritz jumped up in excitement and hugged Ibuki tightly. He gasped as he felt their lower areas brushed against each other. Fritz didn't even realize that he had grown hard. Ibuki had turned a pretty shade of red. Testing his limit, he rubbed his junk against his again. Ibuki let out a breath as he continued.

"Don't you think. . . it'd be easier without our clothes?" Ibuki didn't know why he was so turned on, but it felt natural to him. There was nothing wrong with relieving stress this way.

"Alright."

Fritz lowered his pants and released his member. Ibuki followed suit and pulled the ginger boy closer. He stroked both of their dicks together. He panted as Fritz's hands joined in. They keep at it, their heads becoming light as butter. Ibuki saw Fritz biting his lip and focused on his mouth. He couldn't resist placing his lips on the other farmer's. Their tongues joined together in a frenzy as Fritz squeezed his head. He pulled away as his voice raised. He put in more force, wanting Fritz to come first.

"Ahh. Oh!"

Ibuki had ended up being the first one to finish. He went limp as Fritz moaned his name loudly. He felt like his head was full of stars. It seemed like the only thing in his world was Fritz and himself. As he calmed down, he looked away. He hoped that Fritz wouldn't tell anybody what happened. He didn't have any feelings for the other. He was just in the moment and Fritz just happened to be right there. He was just exhausted from all of his farm chores. The sun must be getting to him and why his face was the color of a tomato.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good day, Marielle," Ibuki nodded to Cabin Country's trader. The brown haired lady returned his gesture with a smile on her face. He had bought treats for his animals since he was running out. Fritz had seen him walking to town and joined him. The redhead was currently holding onto him, hooking their arms together tightly. It was a bit chilly today since it snowed last night. The warmth of Fritz's body was relaxing. Ibuki didn't notice that he seemed to be leaning into the other farmer's shoulder. Fritz was naturally warm, like his deep red hair.

"Hello Ibuki. I'd recognize that smell anywhere," the blonde turned his head around at the familiar deep voice. Klaus waved to him slowly and walked up to him. He could see bag under the perfumer's golden eyes. His black hair was speckled white with softly fallen snow. The older man froze when he saw Fritz.

"Hey, Klaus. Doing some shopping?" Ibuki flashed a polite smile, "They are selling herbs, so you can get some for your projects. Was it mint that you needed or aloe?"

"Hiya Klaus!"

Klaus ignored Fritz's greeting, "I heard that your birthday is coming up from Iris. How old will you be turning now? Twenty on the eighth?"

"I'm turning twenty-two. And my birthday is on the tenth."

"Sweet. We'll have to throw you a party," Fritz gripped Ibuki tighter, "I mean you've done so much for me and the town."

"Considering Ibuki himself saved our economy. He clearly is the best farmer in his town," Klaus narrowed his eyes at Fritz. The ginger didn't notice the way his yellow cat-like eyes glared into the back of his head.

"Well I'll still be the best one day," Fritz stated with his hands on his hips, "I'm getting better everyday."

"Not any day soon."

Ibuki was going to interrupt, but then his stomach growled loudly. He covered it with his hand, "I'm feeling pretty empty. I think I'm going to the restaurant. Are you going there too?"

Klaus shook his head, "I'm very busy today. I'll see you later. Ibuki." He turned to go back to his house. Ibuki watched him, wondering what was bothering him. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

Fritz glanced away from him, looking very uncomfortable, "What in the world is with him? I don't think I've ever seen him act so grumpy. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Could have at least smiled or somethin'."

"Not important," Ibuki tried to tell himself that nothing was wrong, but it was no use. Something was bothering Klaus. He was very gentlemanly, especially while he was in public. He wouldn't act like this on a normal day. Maybe the chill was getting to him?

* * *

"Here is your food," Raeger smiled as he placed the food on Ibuki and Fritz's table. The chef had been happy to see his crush, Ibuki, but frowned when he saw who he was with. Fritz seemed to be clinging onto the blonde's arm. Raeger knew that it wouldn't be professional, but he really wanted to dump the plate of curry rice onto Fritz's head. He took a deep breath as he stepped back.

"Thank you man! Your food is the best," Fritz took a huge bite.

"Thanks," Ibuki echoed.

Raeger nodded at them before returning to the register. He tried to focus on his menu, but his eyes keep going back to the farmers as they ate. Fritz was being a complete slob as usual. The way he ate would make someone think he was raised in a farm, not on one. Ibuki was chewing his food much more politely. His manner of eating was one of the reasons that the chef liked him. He didn't make such a huge mess, unlike a certain other person. He looked around the store, trying to feel better. It worked until Fritz's annoying voice rang through the dinner.

"Hey Ibuki! Open wide," The ginger boy lifted a forkful of food. Ibuki looked a bit red as he opened his mouth to take a bite. Raeger clenched his hands in jealousy. He tried to calm his breathing and not cause a scene. No one else didn't seem to be coming in, so he was free to get up. He walked over, well more like stomped over, to Ibuki's table. He stopped in front of it with a force smile.

"How's the food, Ibuki?"

"It's as tasty as usual," Ibuki turned to Raeger with bright blue eyes. The chef really loved his eyes, the color reminding him of talking walks besides the river with his grandfather. He had ended up owning the restaurant for him.

"That's good to hear."

"It's really good," Fritz grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I wasn't talking to you. I already know how you feel about it," Raeger's voice turned as cold as ice.

Ibuki didn't notice and keep the conversation alive, "Can you blame him. You deserve praise, Raeger. If it weren't for your cooking, I'd probably have fainted over a hundred times."

"Since your birthday is coming up, I'll make a cake just for you," the cook moved so that he was facing Ibuki directly, "Since you do some much for town. Thanks to you, I have a lot more customer."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

* * *

Fritz couldn't help but smile as he made his way home. He hadn't seen Ibuki for days, so he missed the other farmer. He was the nicest out of all of his rivals. He wanted to be the best in town, but he couldn't compare to Ibuki.

The blonde farmer walked home a bit confused. He had no idea what was wrong with them. Oh well. He shouldn't be too bothered by it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ibuki was having a very good birthday so far. His twenty-second birthday didn't feel as special as the year before, but it wasn't a bother to the blonde farmer. He was making good money with his winery. He had received gifts from many different people in town. Elise, Angela, Iris, Agate, Lillie, and Licorice had all given him chocolates. It was a tradition in Oak Tree town for unmarried girls to give boys chocolate on their birthdays. The boys gave the girls flowers in return. He thought that the tradition was sweet. It seemed to be the only town that did that. He had gotten a book from Mistel, perfume from Kamil, tea from Klaus, seeds from Fritz, and a cactus from Nadi. They all were very nice items.

Raeger told him after giving him a bunch of new silverware. It must have cost him a lot of money. Ibuki had stuttered about him spending that much money for the farmer. The chef told him it was fine and to visit him after work. He knew that Raeger would be planning something big. Ibuki tried to keep himself distracted by doing farm work, but he kept thinking of going to the restaurant. Not even his animals could keep his attention for very long. Some of them were a bit impatient, but he couldn't help it.

When it finally reached nine-thirty, he decided to go back to the restaurant. Seeing how it was pretty dark outside, he didn't think it would be smart to ride Epona. If he fell off and got hurt, it'd be hard to get home. He shouldn't be hurt on his own birthday. He called his horse to him and hopped on. He gripped Epona's ropes and bucked it, making the horse race to town. He liked the feeling of the wind going through his hair. It made the trip to the restaurant a bit more relaxing.

When he got to Raeger's he got down from his horse. Ibuki swallowed before entering the food place. To his surprise, Klaus was still hanging out at one of the tables. The older man was drinking tea while watching the door. He got up when Ibuki entered.

"Klaus? Why are you here? Aren't you usually home?" the farmer asked.

"He's here to see you," a voice behind Ibuki made him jump. He put his hand on his heart as he turned. Raeger put his hands on Ibuki's shoulders, "You don't have to worry about a thing. Can you come with us upstairs?"

"Us?" Ibuki saw that Klaus had gotten up and stood behind him.

"Yes. We both decided to surprise you. You might not know this, but Raeger and I got back. Well it's a few years before you came to town, but it's enough for us. We want to celebrate your birthday since you are very special to us."

"Special?"

"Of course," Raeger put his finger under Ibuki's chin and pulled his face up so that they were looking each other in the eye, "We wouldn't do this for anyone else. You're the one we want. I've liked you for a while now."

"What?" Ibuki felt his heart race. He couldn't believe what the chef was saying. They were both guys! And Klaus too? Was he dreaming? He tried to say something else, but was interrupted by Klaus and Raeger picking him up. He was too in shock to struggle. Part of him was surprised that Klaus wasn't in pain from having to help carry him. They took him to Raeger's part of the building.

"Did you lock the door?" Raeger held onto Ibuki tightly, "We wouldn't want any other villagers to come in while we are pleasuring him."

Klaus nodded, "I made sure that it locks after he closed it."

"Now wait a minute," Ibuki stuttered, realizing that he was still in Raeger's arms, "I never agreed to this."

"It'll be fine. We want to give you a good birthday," the brunette frowned, "Do you not like us? If you don't want to, then I guess we'll leave you alone." He placed Ibuki down and sat down on his couch. Klaus did the same. Ibuki tried not to give in, but they both look so sad. His head was conflicting. He wasn't really into guys, but they worked really hard to make sure that he was having a good birthday. He felt like he was betraying them.

"Alright," Ibuki stepped in front of them, "Do what you want to me."

"Come here," Raeger got to his feet and pulled the farmer to his bed. Klaus followed them and somehow got them all to fit on it. Ibuki lay on his back with Raeger positioned above him, while Klaus sat on the side. Before Ibuki could say anything else, Raeger already put their lips together. The farmer relaxed as the chef's tongue plunged down his throat. With the cook's hands in his hair and down his back, he didn't notice Klaus pulling down his pants and boxers. Klaus put his hands on his member and moved his hands up and down. Ibuki couldn't help but buck, his chest brushing against Raeger's.

"He's really hard," Klaus murmured before replacing his hands with his mouth. Ibuki almost twitched at the warmth of Klaus's tongue. He would have moaned if his mouth wasn't full of Raeger's tongue. The perfumer rubbed his stomach slowly. When Raeger pulled back to let him breathe, Ibuki couldn't help the gasp that came out. He panted as Klaus continued to suck him off.

"You're so cute," Raeger smiled at him, "Just like a puppy."

Ibuki felt himself getting closer, so he pulled on Klaus's hair, "Please. . . stop."

Klaus didn't listen and only swallowed around him. Ibuki shook as he felt himself get close to the edge. Raeger kissing his neck clearly didn't help. He let out a loud groan as he shot into the perfumer's mouth. Klaus swallowed and took his mouth off, causing Ibuki to relax. He lay on the bed as he waited for his breathing to go back to normal. He didn't like the way the other two looked at each other. Surely there wasn't more?

"Could you get on your hands and knees?" Raeger ran his hands through his hair, "It'll make it, um, easier."

"Huh?" Ibuki was confused, but did as he was told. He didn't realize that Klaus had gotten naked as well. The perfumer wiped his mouth off and put his legs on each side of the bed. Ibuki didn't realize what he was doing at first. But he got the message. He felt hands run down his back as he felt Raeger's breath on his neck. Trying not to shake, he put Klaus in his mouth. He shuttered as he felt the chef enter him slowly. It hurt like hell, but it was too late to back out now.

"You alright?" he heard a huff in his ears. He nodded, wanting him to move already. He could already feel himself getting excited again. He tightened against Raeger as he closed his eyes. He continued to swallow as the chef moved. They keep at it for a few minutes, the room getting heated. Klaus had grabbed him again and he almost choked.

"I'm really close," Raeger panted. Klaus nodded and pulled his member out of Ibuki's mouth. The perfumer and Ibuki finished at the same time, both their hands and Ibuki's face getting dirty. The chef gasped as he joined them a few minutes later. He pulled out as Ibuki fell onto the sheets. All three of them panted, out of breath.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Klaus was the first to speak.

"Yes. Thank you both," Ibuki didn't complain when they both put an arm around him.

"That's good to hear," Raeger huffed, "Good to know we made it a good day."

Ibuki feel asleep right there, in the arms of the guys who loved him.


End file.
